


Sometimes It Only Takes A Moment...

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for The Rescue. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It Only Takes A Moment...

The flare explodes, the creature dies and yet... she still doesn't feel quite safe. She is burning, blinded and so sore... she has no idea, yet, just how bad it is... but it hurts. Then the girl is there, yelling, gesticulating wildly and half-screaming at her. She says nothing but slinks away when the Doctor tells her to leave, praying she is at least going to be able to see again... thankfully Ian can see just fine and guide her for now. She half-slides down the wall and into a chair, looking just a little confused and miserable. She had thought the girl liked her, god only knew the girl had clung to her enough times... hell, the child had saved her life... What Barbara couldn't see was the small figure crouched in the corner of the room, she had been sat there when Barbara had entered and she now sat glaring at her with venom in her eyes. She hissed at her unable to stay silent for any longer. Barbara visibly flinched at the noise, not exactly pinpointing where the girl was, clearly terrified all the same. Vicki gnashed her teeth a little debating what she should do or say to Barbara. After a few tense moments Barbara spoke softly. 

"W... who is it?"

She was silently praying that Ian was around... or the Doctor. Just not the girl, not when she was this blinded.   
"Who do you think!!"

Vicki half snarled.   
"V...V... Vicki?"

The fear, and pain, came through clearly in Barbara's voice and her, already useless, eyes slid closed, a few stray tears escaping even before her breathing harshened, the confusion she had felt before worsening just a little. 

"I… I'm sorry."

Her voice broke, her whimpers barely formed versions of the same three words. 'Vicki I'm sorry' repeated over and over. Vicki got up and walked over towards Barbara. She stood in front of her first raising then lowering her hands, curling her fingers into claw like shapes then unfurling them.

"I....I... I Could Claw your dam Eyes out... stop crying like a little child and take this like a woman!"

She snapped though not as harshly as before. Barbara half-laughed, the sound less true than usual, almost the sound of someone falling apart at the seams, she did, however, open her eyes, still waiting for the blindness to subside, although now able to at least make out a shadowy figure. 

"You try burning then blinding yourself trying to save a girl... then finding out you made a massive mistake..."

Her words were almost ice-cold now, her tiredness coming through alongside remorse and a need, a desperate need for forgiveness. 

"I already said I'm sorry... and I mean it. Gods, Vicki... had I known I'd never have... never have even tried to use that stupid gun."  
Vicki raised her hands and held them claw like over Barbara's eyes.... they hovered there for a while, her sharp nails only inches from Barbara's eyes...Vicki's breathing irregular as she pondered whether or not to deliver the blow she knew would render Barbara either blind or severely visually impaired. Barbara sighed, giving in to fate and staying completely still, the only sign of fear the wideness of her, still completely useless, eyes. She waited, then, finally even though Vicki didn't move she did, all but sprinting for the doors... or what she thought were doors, she bounced wildly off a wall, sprawled out unconscious about three inches from breaking her head open on the console.   
"Silly woman!"

Barbara heard as she came back into consciousness.

"What was that all about?"

Vicki asked as she stroked Babara's face and hair, her head resting in her lap. Barbara stiffened momentarily, relaxing only as her sight, still fuzzy and now just a little spinning, slowly fixed on Vicki's face, her voice somewhat weak as she spoke, the pain stealing a lot of it from her. 

"You... I thought... I can't... couldn't... stand that I'd hurt you."   
Vicki smiled weakly, oddly warmed by Barbara’s words. 

"You thought what that made you run like that Barbara? Seems you were more out to hurt yourself than me."  
"I don't... I don't know."

Barbara admitted finally. 

"I just... I still don't know what to do with... this mess I've made."

She paused then added. 

"I really am sorry Vicki..."  
Vicki sighed, hating the misery in her words.

"I know Barbara and I'm sorry that I was going to try and blind you..."

She said softly bending down and kissing Barbara softly on the forehead. Barbara smiled softly, her voice vaguely gentler and slightly less weak than before. 

"I think you'll find I did a half-decent job of that myself... I still have no idea how burnt I look..."  
Vicki stroked a hand over Barbara’s face.

"You don't look burned at all, Ian and The Doctor got all the soot off of you. There's no flesh burns...it’s all just flash burns in your eyes."  
"I must have been lucky..."

Barbara murmured. Vicki smiled sadly and kissed Barbara softly.

"Worst thing is.... you can't see that which I want you to see."  
"What... do you mean?"  
Vicki took one of Barbara's hands and trailed it over her body.

"Me."

She said softly.

"I... wanted you to see....me."  
Barbara smiled softly, speaking gently. 

"There... might be a way..."  
Vicki mewed softly and kissed Barbara.

"How?"  
"How much do you know of... bedrooms?"  
"Bedrooms....oh yes.... a medieval form of a sleep chamber."  
"Yes... well... let's just say that sometimes it's easier to see things when they get closer to your eyes..."  
Vicki looked blankly at her.

"Your talking gibberish Barbara you sure you didn't concuss yourself?"  
Barbara sighed softly, attempting to find a better way to put it. 

"Promise I won't offend you?"  
Vicki giggled.

"Barbara I'm from the 25th Century....attitudes have changed."  
Barbara smiled softly. 

"Well, that's lucky..."

She paused, gathering her thoughts then spoke softly. 

"Take me to the bedrooms, lock the door... then get nice and close and show me what you wanted me to see..."  
Vicki smiled and lead Barbara to the bedroom and did as she asked locking the door before getting as close to her as she could and slowly disrobing. Barbara smiled and settled to watch silently. Vicki smiled and tried to make her strip sexy for Barbara. Barbara spoke up softly. 

"So ... gorgeous."  
Vicki blushed.

"Th... thank you."  
"Your welcome."

Her voice is quiet, her eyes soon sliding closed. Vicki caught her and helped her onto the bed. She sat with her for a few minutes...before hitting on an idea. She hurried out of the room, returning sometime later with an array of ointments and gizmos. She set to work. Stopping roughly half an hour later and sitting down in a corner once again to wait and see the results when Barbara re-awakened. Barbara woke slowly, clearly still a little sleepy but awake all the same. It took her a while to fully realize where she was and, more to the point, the fact she apparently was no longer blinded... which was interesting. She moved slightly, catching sight of Vicki in her corner, a slow smile coming to her lips. 

"Hello..."  
Vicki smiled back.

"Hello…"  
"So ... how exactly is it I can see again?"  
Vicki blushed.

"Errr… the burns wore off?"  
"Liar."

Barbara teased. 

"Tell me the truth..."  
Vicki shrugged.

"I did some minor simple surgery on your eyes while you were unconscious…"   
Barbara had not said a word for a couple of minutes, then spoke gently. 

"Well, who knew teenagers could be that skilled?"  
"We learnt about basic first aid in my first few session of Learning…"  
"Oh, and did they teach you to blush so prettily too?"  
Vicki giggled. Barbara smiled gently. 

"Still shy, little one?"  
Vicki nodded.   
"If you don't mind my asking... why?"  
"Errmm....Still carrying my...V-Card."  
"Oh sweet girl...there's no shame in that..."  
"I never said I was ashamed of it."

Vicki said softly with a smile.

"Just....nervous talking to an experienced woman."  
"Well, you shouldn't be... heaven only knows it took me long enough to lose it."  
"How old were you?"

Vicki asked before blushing as she realised how forward that was.

"I... if you don't mind me asking."  
"Twenty-Five... even then it was... pretty bad."

She paused then added. 

"I think it went wrong because I'd chosen the wrong person..."  
"Oh....I'm sorry I brought up bad memories."  
"Nonsense... I got incredibly lucky by finding Ian... and now, I think... you."  
"Well....what should we do about it?"  
"Depends how much you trust me?"  
Vicki considered this.

"As much as I trust anyone…"  
"Then I'd suggest you relax... and let me lead?"  
"Okay…"  
Barbara smiled and gestured for her to come closer. Vicki obediently came over to Barbara. Barbara smiled and drew the girl into her lap, kissing her tenderly. 

"We'll take it slow, okay?"  
Vicki smiled up at her and nodded.   
"Tell me anytime you feel uncomfortable... please?"  
"I will I promise."  
"Good girl."

Barbara smiled, kissing her again, slowly upping the pressure and passion. Vicki mewed into the kiss.   
"Okay?"  
Vicki purred and nodded.   
"Think you could handle a little more?"  
"We can only try…"  
"Then you may want to lose the dress... again."  
"Want to do the honours this time?"  
"Only if you're sure?"  
"Well why not...you've kind of seen me like that already anyway...if not too clearly."  
"I know, I just... don't want to push you."  
"You are not pushing me...I already told you I wanted you to see me like that."  
"Then come here."  
Vicki obediently moved closer to Barbara. Barbara smiled and soon stripped her. Vicki purred and tried to strike a pose for Barbara similar to how she had seen female models posing in old magazines...thinking this would be sexy. Barbara laughed softly. 

"Oh sweetheart..."  
"What’s so funny?"  
"You just look... so innocent."  
Vicki screwed her face up.

"I'm trying to look sexy and sultry like a magazine model…"  
"You look far sexier just being you."  
Vicki smiled.

"Thank you…"  
"Your welcome sweetie."  
Vicki moved a little closer to Barbara. Barbara smiled and stroked her cheek. Vicki purred softly and lent into the stroke.   
"You like that sweetie?"  
"Gods yes."  
Barbara smiled and kissed her softly. Vicki kissed back.   
"Precious girl."  
Vicki snuggled into Barbara more. Barbara smiled and slowly stroked her hand down the girl's neck. Vicki shivered.   
"Okay sweetheart?"  
"Your...making me feel...funny."  
"Funny good or bad?"  
"Funny....as in I... don’t know how to describe it..."  
"Does it feel good though darling?"  
Vicki bit her lip and nodded.   
"Good girl."

Barbara smiled, drawing her closer even as her hand slid slowly lower. Vicki purred but at the same time moved her legs like she felt uncomfortable.   
"Still okay sweetheart?"  
"I feel...wet."  
"That's a good thing darling girl."  
"Okay…"  
Barbara smiled and slowly began to touch, then tease each of Vicki's breasts, then nipples, in turn. Vicki's breath began to hitch and become shallow.   
"You like that baby?"  
Vicki could only nod. Barbara smiled again even as her hand paused on Vicki's hip. 

"Still sure baby?"  
"Yes."  
Barbara smiled and let her hand trail slowly lower. Vicki mewed loudly. Barbara smiled and slowly, gently began to tease her clit. Vicki began to gasp for breath. Barbara smiled and slowly, so gently, pushed inwards. Vicki tried to cry out but her cry died in her throat and she just let out a strangled gasp. Barbara smiled and kissed her tenderly, slowly upping her pace. Vicki's eyes closed tight shut but her moth remained open gasping for air, her hips moved in time with Barbara's pace. Barbara's pace upped again, her voice gentle. 

"Come for me Vicki."  
Vicki's whole body convulsed and then immediately stiffened as she came apart...the only sound emitting from her a gargled squeak. Barbara smiled and kissed her lovingly, her touch tender as she soothed the girl.   
“That’s a good girl…”  
Vicki had smiled softly.   
“I’m starting to think joining the team was a good idea…”


End file.
